one shots  post battle
by shiftermina
Summary: Harry has other plans for taking ginny out to pay Quidditch.


Harry Potter fan fiction

Harry sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow, waiting for Ginny to come downstairs, meanwhile trying to hold the force of Mrs. Weasley at bay. She'd been trying successfully to force more food down his throat complaining that he never ate enough living by himself in Grimmauld Place.

Just when he thought that he would have to force down another helping of bacon, Ginny appeared at the base of the stairs. Relief washed through him as he recognized his chance to escape and he jumped up from the table, only to be overcome with nervousness that sprang up inside of his stomach.

Ginny's flame-red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her Quidditch robes from her last year at Hogwarts, with her broom thrown over her shoulder. She looked…stunning, as only Ginny could while wearing old flying robes and scuffed-up Quidditch gloves. Suddenly the light weight in his pocket felt enormously heavy.

"You look great," he gulped when she caught him staring. She smiled and picked out an apple from the bowl on the table and bit into it.

Just then Teddy burst in from the living room, a grin spread across his chubby cheeks, his hair a bright electric-blue. Moments later Fleur's own miniature reflection, Victoire ran after him, squealing at the top of her lungs, her glowing blond hair bouncing.

"HarryHarryHaryHarryHarry!" Teddy screamed as he ran across the room, his arms flailing before he launched himself into Harry arms, "Vicky's chasing me!"

"Well chase her back obviously!" he exclaimed to the two-year-old, and then received a light smack from Ginny. Victoire then reached him and sat on his foot, wrapping her arms around her leg in a vice-like grip and began to sing rather loudly.

"Ginny and I were just leaving to play Quidditch actually Teddy-" Harry began, and then quickly backpedaled upon glancing at her reaction, "but I will show you one spell and then play with you as soon as we get back." At the promise of magic Teddy's eyes became a bright magenta and he clapped his hands.

"Yeah!" he cried clearly enthused.

Harry then pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. A small paper dragon erupted out of its tip and began to soar around the boy's head. Placing him down, Harry rumpled his blue hair and then placed his wand away while Teddy snatched at the dragon, trying to close his little fists around it. Then he set to work trying to loosen Victoire's hold on his leg. After a long moment of failure and Ginny's snickers, she finally came off with an almost audible _pop _and then danced over to Molly who snatched her up and placed her on her hip.

"Ready?" he asked, turning to Ginny who was leaning against the far wall.

"Yeah," she replied lightly, "lets get out of this madhouse." With that she swept past him and out the back door where she stopped and waiting for him on the back porch. Harry retrieved his broom and followed her with a wave to Mrs. Weasley, and closed the door behind him.

As he turned towards her, he realized just how close she had been standing and her breath poured over him. Involuntarily, Harry leaned in slightly and brushed his lips across hers.

"Catch me if you can," she whispered and then she was gone, speeding away towards their makeshift Quidditch pitch astride her broom.

"Girls," he breathed before flying after her. Caught up to her quickly on his new Firebolt and then matched her speed until they reached the center of the field.

"What's today," she called, "chasing or seeking?"

"Seeking, definitely seeking," he replied with a grin, "which reminds me…I have something for you." He chucked at her expression of interest and then he dug into his robes for the small box. Gently he pulled out an ordinary wooden box and opened it towards her.

A golden snitch was nested in the fluffy layers of silk that surrounded it, and Harry watched with satisfaction as her eyes widened as she took in its shining surface.

"It's amazing Harry!" she almost squealed, and then added softly, "It must have cost…" she reached out to take it in her hands but Harry pulled it back.

"Ah ah ah," he reproved her, "catch it if you can." Then the snitch flew out of its wrappings and away across the pitch, its thin wings beating furiously.

Ginny's hurt expression became a smile and then her game face before she stuck out her tongue at him and zoomed off after it. Harry hovered in the center of the field, watching as she flew gracefully through the air after the snitch. She dived out of the sky, wound her way through the tall apple trees on the far end of the pitch, and streaked past at breakneck speeds until at last she caught it. Instantly he took off to meet her.

Catching up with her right as she was about to say something, Harry stopped his broom facing her, and waited. A soft clicking sound cut her off and she looked down at the snitch which has snapped open in her palm. There resting between the two half's of the golden snitch that had just opened lay a delicate ring with a moonstone glittering away on its crown. Her eyes locked on it and her mouth hung open, clearly unable to make her voice work. Seeing this, Harry flew in as close as possible to the front of her broom and pulled himself onto her broom and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Ginny?" he whispered, trying to break her out of her trance. Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, and she seemed quite shocked that Harry was on her broom with her.

"Ginny, 'he repeated his hands cradling her face, "would you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"

Ginny reached up and traced her fingers over her lips. "Took you long enough!" she scolded. Without waiting for more of an approval, Harry was kissing her with a fiery intensity that could have lasted seconds or even a lifetime. When they finally broke apart Ginny's cheeks were flushed pink and her chest heaved for air.

Harry chuckled and then reached out to grab the ring, and then slid it onto her finger so that the gems pointed straight up.

"Merlin's beard," he exclaimed, "it fits! Well that's one less thing to worry about."

"What could there possibly be to worry about?" she asked, confused.

"Telling the family obviously! What will Ron _do_ to me?"

"Well if he tries anything I'll hex him." She promised

"Excellent, no one survives your bat bogey hex." Harry replied. He was about to tell her one more thing but his lips were suddenly very busy.


End file.
